Sweet Home Japan
by Aubrium
Summary: This story is alittle like Sweet Home Alabama, Rika goes away alittle to a new home in canada and comes back learning what your looking for is where you left it. R&R please if I dont get reviews I wont be posting chapter 4 up and its gettingto thegoodpart
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Home Japan Kinda like sweet home alalbama...  
  
"I do" "I do"  
  
These are supose to be special and the most important words in a womans life, And they are meant for two people usually a boy and girl to stay together forever and ever but if you think thats how it goes then you need to stop reading your romance novels. Putting the past behind me Rika Nanoka I left my husband because things weren't working out he was my high school sweat heart but now I think of him as my High School dumb ass. We got married when we were younge and now I am much smarter and odler and I am moving on in my life really I am, Canada is a beautiful country not as crowded as Japan, I haven't been Japan in years, I am still legally married but my heart is divorced with my husband. i have a great life I am a fashion designer I know its so not me but you make alot of money.  
  
I layed on my sofa in my appartment in Toronto Ontario I smiled at the busy cars rolling bye. My cell phone rang I immediatly picked it up. 'Hello is this Rika, Its Mr. Izaooza" laughed the male Rika rolled her eyes and smiled knowing who it was. "Oh hi Jeff" laughed Rika. "hey how do you know it was me?" asked the strong male voice. "Duh, caller display you are a blonde Jeff" laughed Rika. "Hey dont insult my hair your supose to be the mad temper red head but to me you are just a sweat little lamb" chirped Jeff, Rika smirked. "Wait until you really get to know me I might scare you off you might run up a tree" laughed Rika. "Very funny. I know we have been dating alot I was wondering if we can have dinner at your favourite resteraunt tommorow night West 67? Parells?" asked Jeff. "Sure, my favourite I'll try to look special for you" laughed Rika. "You better, I have something to ask you" revieled Jeff, then he hung up, I guess I wasn't thinking or I didn't remember about that I was already married but I had forgotten over the years stupid me for running around in my appartment squealing like a ten year old girl yelling I'm getting married! I'm getting Married, I ran down the appartment halls chanting it I ran in people's appartment who were stupid and left there doors unlocked I ran in an old woman's room.  
  
"I'm getting Married isn't just great!" squealed Rika, looking at the grouchy old woman in her wheel chair knitting. "Yeah and soon you will be chanting in my room I'm getting a divroce get out of here!" croaked the old woman when she mentioned divorce do you think I remembered about my husband nah! I ran in more rooms and accidently barged into a room where a couple were naked in bed. "I'm err getting married!" squealed Rika, The petit female sat up alarmed and turned to her boyfriend and smacked him across the face. "Do you this woman richard!" yelled the woman Rika chanted over and over again and finally bumped into a man she knew her boss he had a gay accent and had purple hair. "Rika darling you are embarrasing our company stop that riddiculous yelling and put on some decent clothes on your only in your bathrobe I meant to say to you that there is a meeting a 5 I hope you make it if not actually you have to come!" squealed Mr. Ross but everyone just called him Franny, Rika nodded and flushed and ran in her appartment and laid on her bed, "I'm getting married" she whispered to her pillow and started jumping on her bed until neigbours were knocking on her door to shut the hell up.  
  
Rika put on a purple suit very fashionable and walked to the meeting she was embarresed looking at the suit her boss was wearing it matched hers. Boss was showing the members of the fashion bussiness our new plans very busy. When it was over Rika went home and went to bed.  
  
Rika yawned and smiled as the sun rose. She yawned and looked at her reflection in the mear. "Ew" muttered Rika looking at her matted hair she brushed it and put it in its usual bun. And put on some ragged clothes and went shoppnig for a nice dress. "Something a future Mrs. Jeff EllwoodSanders would where" mumbled Rika looking in a fancy dress shop. A person a male or a female Rika couldn't tell had shraggy black hair with blue eyes with long black finger nails walked up to Rika. "The blue one will make you look dazzling darling" chirped the store manager. 'Wel thank you Mam" said Rika politely the store manager chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment darling, Here is my card if you need anything else the dress comes up to 67. 88 dollars" hissed the store manerger rika gave him her credit card and walked out she looked at the bussiness card, "Mr. Korren Kimly!' read rika she started bursting out laughing, He was a guy...  
  
Rika went home and put on her dress and put her hair up and put on lots of jewelery and headed to the resteraunt and waited for prince charles.  
  
"Rika darling!" sing sang Jeff hugging rika and kissing her on the cheek there was something about Jeff that Rika was supsicous about... Dont worry it wasn't that he was gay first of all there is millions of thinner prettier women out there and he picked me! He is the in the top five ritchest men in Canada!  
  
After the dinner was over Rika sipped her whine impatiently waiting for the purposal. "Rika you know I love you with all my heart and we have been dating for 2 and a half years I want you to be my wife, I will give you everything we can live where ever you want to live I will give you presents every day!" said Jeff in a whisper Rika smiled and let Jeff slip the ring on her finger. "Yes" cried Rika throwing her arms around Jeff. "Rika can you wear your hair down I have never seen you with your hair down, Dont you wear it down for anyone?" asked Jeff, Rika froze her heart raced faster and faster.  
  
"No! I can't get married, Jeff, Listen to me sweatheart before we get married i want to visit my hometown for er... some reason, besides my mother wants to er.. see me" cried Rika getting up. "Well when maybe I can come with you" said Jeff. "no... I have to go, NOW!" yelled Rika running out of the resteraunt Jeff rolled his eyes, I ahve to get this over its been haunting me I will not be married to him no mroe I will have a better life with Jeff not like my old husband living in his parents bakery! Er the nerve! yelled rika in her head she got her bags and went to the air port to head to Sweet home Japan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
So I was on my journey to fix my mistake there was no way I was gonig to be married to him any more I'm going to be married to the ritchest man in Canada who would you choose a man who had everything or a high school sweat heart who had a old broken down bakery! I sat on my seat on the air plane and sucked on a mint I didn't like people sitting beside me but then a heavier black woman sat beside me blowing her nose and eating some of my mints.  
  
'Are you ok ms?" asked Rika trying to sooth the upset woman but it made it even worse the woman started crying and wailing with tears people began to stare at us... "No, This is my first time on the plane!" she wailed. "Well it will get better trust me" soothed Rika forcing a smile. "No it wont be little missy I'm going all the way to Japan to go to my sons funreal, He just died everything is falling apart in my life and guess what my husband divroces me gonig after a woman claiming to be a twin of Britney Spears Trust me girlfriend you better get married before you hips start spreading and your brain starts swelling my I have a terrible head ache!" grumbled the woman. 'I'm very sorry to hear that I'm going to Japan also, I haven't been there for years, Thats where I was born and raised until I got accepted in the highest Unversity in Canada and I ended up doing fashionable clothes for Canada's leading brand of clothes" chirped Rika, The heavier woman smiled. "Damn girl not only your pretty but your damn smart!" yelled the woman. "my name is Rika" said Rika, "My name is Bowela Charmnello" interduced the woman Rika nodded and stared out the window flying in the air was magical. Bowela's eyes flinted as she saw the food cart roll by, She smiled and licked her lips, and stopped the wiatress. "Yo ya girlfriend how muchare those extra chocolately caramilk bars?" asked Bowela. "2.56 Ms." squeaked the younge waitress, Bowela shook her head as she pulled out her purse. "Damn girl things are so expensive these days!" yelled Bowela counting her change. "How many chocolate bars would you like Ms.?" asked the waitress. "Oh I really shouldn't the docters say I should cut down... but 3 or 4 would be fine, I jsut loooooooveeee chocolate" giggled Bowela getting 4 chocolate bars and proceeded eating her candy.  
  
Rika listened to Bowela's stories she was a very kind woman who made Rika laugh alot.  
  
"Then I told Little Johny Dee that if he ever went to Jail again I would spank his lilly black ass" yelled Bowela in anger squeezing her chocolate bar making it melt Rika snorted, Rika remembered she never snorted only when she was younge...  
  
"I spent two hours letting my mouth speed off, What about you little girl you got any stories?" asked Bowela looking at Rika.  
  
"Well, My mother was a fashion model, this is quite personal but it feels better to talk about it, I hate it when she always brought men home they always treated her like shit, One night I heard my mother's boyfriend and her fighting one night, My Mom always ignored me so I heard her screaming I ignored it, I said, She never pays any attention to me so she deserves what she gets and my Grandma wasn't there she was in the hospital because she mad a major stroak the next morning I saw my mother with a black eye! With cuts and if I had only called the police or something you wouldn't been that beaten up, She could barely walk I convinced Mom to dump him but she did No matter how much you are mad at the person you truly deeply love when there in trouble and your the only one there to help them you get up on your ass and not to be so stubborn and so cowardly to not help the one you love or your friends because if they did something rotten in the past to you and if you ignore them and never help them your sinking to that level, Of course again my Mother was seeing another jerk off, Same thing they were drinking and fighting but I lifted my legs and I called the police they were there before he pulled out his gun to shoot my mother if I was as selfish as the last time I wouldn't even have a mother" told Rika, After the little story Bowela started balling and blowing her nose. "Damn girl the way you tell me those stories you sound like a writer!" wailed Bowela. "Well I did want to be a writer but my mother wanted me to be in the fashion indursty" groaned Rika, She still loved her mother but she was way to controlling. "Damn girl you have to stand up to your mother and tell her you are a woman now not a little girl you can make your own decisions.... hmmm reminds me the time when Little Johny was 18 and he asked me if he he should live in Vegas or Japan... I said to him, Face it honey, I'm not going to live forever because if I keep making your decisions and telling you what to do I might not be around to help you and the world will just fly up your ass!" mumbled Bowela. "Your right when I see mother I'll walk up to her and say, Mother if you dont stop controlling me the world is going to fly up my ass, Could you imagine her little sweetness face twisted in confusion and anger from that!" laughed Rika Bowela chuckled.  
  
'Well looks like we have been talking for hours girl and looks like we are going to land also, Hey girl once i am out of the airport I going to a Taco bell if there is one in japan then I will have to see my son for the last time see you rika" yelled Bowela walking out of the plane. "Bye Bowela!" yelled Rika and both women went seperate ways.  
  
Rika read her map she rolled her eyes in confusion, she packed it back in her little black bag and went to a coffe shop it was 9:00 at night and didn't feel like looking for a hotel yet.  
  
She sat by herself at a small table sipping on her ritch coffe she read over he blue agenda book. 1. get a divorce from Gogglehead 2. Visit Mom and tell her to let me make my own decision 3. Hook up with old friends 4. Do something for my family or friends or community 5. Invite people to my wedding!  
  
That was what Rika had wrote so far a familiar face popped up and Rika kind of knew who he was.. It couldn't been Ryo! The boy who always was wearing a stupid little costume and was always jealous of my husband and i because he had always loved me well to bad, because I had always hated him.  
  
Ryo spotted Rika and smiled and walked up to her, Rika's heart was pacing what was he going to say to her? 'Hey Rika remember me?" asked Ryo "Ya, Unfortunalty when you were five you ate mud infront of my house and followed me evrywhere and I knocked out 3 of your teeth with a strong punch" smirked Rika not looking at him he seemed kind of hurt. "Well whatever... anyways, What brings you to japan by yourself alone?'' asked Ryo twitching his eyebrows. Rika didn't want to blurt out to that she was getting married to Ryo the first person and knowing Ryo he will tell the whole god damn town! '"Yes alone just to visit, Well I have to go I think it was a pleasure hardly remembering you cape boy bye-bye" muttered Rika picked up her purse throwing the money at the waitress of the coffe shop and walking down the street. She smiled at a ok looking hotel room and decided to check in. 'We will allow NO checks, cash, Credit cards, No checks, Credit cards, Credit Cards, Oh did I mention credit cards?" asked the woman at the counter, very butchy looking. 'Actually you didn't" muttered Rika sarcastically throwing some cash at the butchy woman and snatching the keys and finding her room, Room 56.  
  
Rika gently lifted her stair case and entered the room it was ok looking all green, with a bowl of fruit and a nice comfty bead Rika laid on the bed and turned on the Television. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Home Japan Chapter 3  
  
Rika rolled over her bed happy it was morning she rubbed her violets eyes and yawned know one knew Rika was in Japan only Ryo. Rika lied to Jeff about her Mom wanting to see her, Rika lost contact with her mother and friends would they still like her? Alot of questions ran threw Rika's mind causing a headache a painful one. Japan had looked sooo different! So more people well its always been busy but still even more people had populated the town called asheebe. Rika decided to take a shower she smiled feeling very relaxed that she was off also on her holidays, She never told Jeff she was already married that would reuin everything! Rika put her hair in a bun after she went out of the warm moisturizing shower and did her nails, When was she going to talk to her old husband? He probaly wants a divorce any way because he probaly found some one new.  
  
Rika flicked on her television imediatly there was a news update. "A few days ago famouse rapper J.D was murdered by a obbsessed fan, J.D. also known as Little John Dee Charmnello's funreal will be held today the service will be kept private"said the news anker, Rika covered her mouth with her hand. Rika remembered the nice big woman crying about the death of her son Rika had no idea she was actually the mother of J.D.! Hopefully justice will be served for the Charmnello family thought Rika. Rika put on a royal blue dress, and decided to look for her mother.  
  
Her mother was on the porch of there nice beautiful home she still ahd the beautiful face but with darker hair. "rika darling is that?" asked Rika's mother. "Yes Mom I decided to come back home for awhile" explained Rika hugging her mother. "Thats nice lots been going on hear!"laughed Rika's Mom. "Well you should of sent me letters" snapped Rika. "I did!" protested Rika's Mom, Rika was confused she never got any leters from anyone... "Well I'll get your bags I'm so glad your back!" cried Rika's Mom, Rika nodded with a reply and followed her mother to her room. Her old room it was exactly the way it was when she was younge filled with silly teenage posters and girl stuff pictures. "Where is grandma?"asked Rika nervously. "Grandma is in the hospital she had a stroak but she is fine now" said Rika's Mom quietly. Rika hid her tears and replied, "I hope she gets better" "You know The Matsuki's are still living near here still... and the dorman's son and the elewood's son if you dont have a boyfriend I will give you one, I think you need to start dating and if you cant get a guy I will get one for you" snapped Rika's mom, Rika turned to her mom. "Mom, I'm not alittle girl anymore i can make up my own decisions and right now I am dating he is a wonderful guy he is ritch handsome better then poor baker boy Mom, Jef is the ritchest man in canada, I know what I am doing you need to let me go" explained Rika, "If that is what you wish then fine Rika but looks and money isn't everything you need true love to make a relationship work, I need to let you go its just that I lo.e you so much!" cried Rika's Mom holding Rika. "But you know Rika you really should wear your hair down Jeff will love it down all guys do" snapped Rika's mom.  
  
"mooommmm!" snapped Rika eyeing her mother, "Ok, Ok" mumbled Rika's mom. " Make your self comfortable in the living room dear I need to make some phone calls dear" said Ms. Makino as she ran to the phone a half a hour later a whole bunch of people came in with cakes and presents and balloons, Rika smiled, They do still want to be my friends thought Rika, Henry entered along time ago friend with his family and looks like Henry was doing pretty well with 4 kids and a beautiful wife with dirty blonde hair. Jeri came in and lots of girl friends from high school crushes and everyone came expect goggle head oh well like I wanted him to come muttered Rika in her head.  
  
Everyone kept asking why didn't Rika respond to there letters and Rika explained to them that she never got them it was a weird situation but it didn't really reuin the party.  
  
After the party we all sat around a table Henry's wife left with her kids. We were drinking and were all alittle drunk.  
  
"Remember the time jake you were jumping up and down showing off to slutty Allison meyer and your fly went down and it popped out everyone laughed because it was like so small! laughed Rika drinking some expensive whine, Jake a old friend threw a tooth pick at Rika. "Yeah rika but I was 14 it was supose to be small now its huge wanna see?" asked Jake "Put it away save it for the men Jake" laughed Ms. Makino drinking some brandy. 'Yeah right its probaly still alittle needle size!" laughed Jeri. "Well, Well, Well, Jeri's knows everything about those kind of things because she has one!" laughed Henry, jeri kicked him in the leg. "Lucky your wife allison isn't here Henry she probaly kicked your ass for saying that!" laughed Rika. 'Well a man needs his ass touched in some sort of way!" laughed Dave. 'Dave a woman's never touched you ass before because you never wash it" muttered Rika. "Looks like some one needs to wash out there mouth!" sing sang Ms. Makino getting soap. "Please mommy I didn't swear I'll be good" laughed Rika every one bursted out laughing. " i think we should go to bed" giggled Rika. "yeah Rika why dont you maybe there will be some room in that bed for me sweetums" laughed Jake moving close to Rika. "Jake the only things that sleeps with you are fleas" laughed Rika every one sniggered but Jake.  
  
It was an hour later when people started going home taking cabs, Henry's bitchy pretty wife picked him. 'Henry i told you not to drink you never listen!" wailed Allison as they sped off once every one was gone Rika had a terrible headache and went to bed.  
  
In the morning Rika had flushed the toilet she had a major hang over and her stomach was aching, Great thought Rika now how was she going to comfront goggle brain about the divorce with her being sick it will have to wait... Ms. Makino brought a ice pack to Rika and placed it on her head and gave her a cup of tea. "Drink up this herbal green tea it will make you feel better we acted very foolish last night but it was fun' cheered Ms. Makino, Rika nodded and her throat was soar she never had that much fun in a long time was her life that boring in her home in canada? Rika sipped on the tea and felt alittle better and then she fell asleep.  
  
Rika looked at the clock it was dinner time and she felt much better, where was her mom then Rika remembered her mother was at a model shoot.. Rika saw aletter on the fridge. Dear Rika I might come back in a day or longer I have a tight scedual if I am gone long stay at home to look after the house. Love Mom. "I wish she didn't have to work I miss her" mumbled Rika, Rika looked terrible her eyes were saggy and had smudge mascara she put her hair in a messy pony tail and put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, She thougth it was time to harras goggle brain about the divorce.  
  
She walked down the street and noticed Goggle Brain was on the top porch, She yelled his name but he never looked at her, She then threw a rock at him. "ow what did you do that for? Ewww, Wow Rika looking very good I'm sure your getting lots of guys with that scrugdy look" teased the man who had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes who was very actractive but poor looking. "Well, You look not so good yourself your face is as fuzzy as a gorilla but you probaly scratch your head and balls like one anyway" yelled Rika. "Why are you even hear rika what do you want you dont belong hear!" yelled Takato. "I Want you to come down hear and give me a divorce dumb ass" yelled Rika "If you want a divorce you come up hear!" yelled Takato. "Fine I will!"Yelled Rika "FINE!" Rika went to the door it had cobwebs all over it and the door was locked. "The door's lock" mumbled Rika 'Duh, Rika you are wasting your time I'm not getting a divorce" yelled Takato as he went back inside of the bakery. "ASSHOLE!" yelled Rika throwing a rock threw his window, some one tapped Rika on the shoulder and man who was wearing a uniform. "Um miss can I ask you what do you think your doing?" asked the officer 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! This is Steph the author I usually dont have a disclaimer or whatever so you can get right into the story but this time I want to thank Carmen_wolfe@hotmail.com, for reviewing my Fan Fic, Sure other people reviewed my fan fic but I liked his/her review the best thank you!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"No I'm fine, Mr, its just my lazy ass husband has locked me out of my house!" yelled Rika. "Well then he deserves a rock or anything to hit his window or hit his face missy wait a minute I know you Rika?" asked the policeman looking at her suspicously. "Kev Oh my god! Your hair is all gone!" laughed Rika. "I remember you, you were not my favourite person always breaking the rules but you look so... different jsut stand aside Miss" said Kev as he took of his police hat and broke down Takato's door. "Thank you, I guess I'll invite you in our house for a cup of tea or something" cheered Rika walking in the very messy house and very large mutt like dog jumped on her. "Bruno hi boy!" cheered Rika petting it, It started barking. "Bruno shut the hell up, Didn't I tell you to get out of here why hello officer this lady has broken in my house please escort her out of my house!" yelled Takato sipping on his beer. "I'm afraid I cant do that sir this is your wife this is a domestic sitiuation so I will leave now, No tea for me Mam" said Kev as he began to walk out but Takato smiled. "Hey Kev you know who egged your mama's truck a few years ago, And you had to pay sooo much money for to fix the paint you hear who did that? little missy hear" blurted out Takato, fire burned threw Kev's eyes.....  
  
"I cant believe I'm in jail, look Dad I'm not asking you to let me stay at your place Mom is gone and I need some one to take me out of jail, Why? BECAUSE TAKATO HAS A BIG FAT MOUTH!" yelled Rika slamming the phone.  
  
And hour later Rika's father showed up he had red hair and blue eyes he was a very attractive man. They never said a word to each other. "Now Rika I cant help you all the time..." muttered Mr. Nanoka. Rika laughed. "Dad you have done shit for me, The only thing you did for me was leave mom and I!" yelled Rika, They were silent then Rika slammed the car door as she walked to her mother's house.... meanwhile in Toronto...  
  
-"What do you mean? The press is going to be hear any minute then move!" yelled a fusterated important woman who the Mayor of Toronto with blonde hair whose son was engaged to Rika but she never knew it yet. The woman also known as Francine Froi threw her cell phone in her pocket as her son Jeff walked in. "Hello darling what in the hell is that RING doing on your finger!" screamed Francine. "Mother I will explain everything I have fond the woman I truly and deeply love, Her name is Rika nanoka the girl from Japan" annouced Jeff. "You mean that JAP!" yelled Francine whipping her pen on the floor, Jeff's eyes bulgded out like water melons. "Dont call her that!" threatned Jeff pointign a dangerous finger at his mother. 'Well you have to be careful Jeff if people start calling you names I will not let my son the future Prime Minister of Canada merry a woman I have never met before I heard from my friends that she is a slut!" lied Mrs. Froi. "Mother you dont have any friends" snapped Jeff. "Sure I do" she mumbled filing her nails and working on some important papers. "I'm leaving mom see you sometime!" yelled Jeff walking out, Francine sighed with exasperation and smirked evily phoning the Toronto Sun Times. "Yes this is the mayor of Toronto Francine Froi speaking my son is getting married to a woman who is currently living in Japan I will let you publish the story about my son and his whore if you take pictures and all the other shit and send it to me as well, Of course you idiot I will be paying you now speak to no one about are convo got it? GOOD!" yelled Mrs. Froi throwing her phone away....  
  
Rika layed on the couch at home and watched a very boring television talk host talking about painting designs when Rika's phone rang she lept up and picked it up. "Hello Rika Nanoka speaking" answered Rika. "Hey Rika this is Jeri I was wondering if you want to go to the bar party tonight its a free night and jake and the gang is coming you have to come!" pleaded jeri on the other end, Rika thought about it. 'Fine I'll come, at 7:00 at night like it always was?" asked Rika. "Yup see ya there!" squealed Jeri hanging up.  
  
Rika smiled finally alittle excitement for the boring day Rika continued watching the boring show until she fell asleep and drifted into a dream...  
  
"Come on Rika, It's perfect, You can see the lightning boltz and stuff out in the open!" yelled a 14 year old boy named Takato Matsuki with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. A very stubborn Tom Boyish girls sneered and crossed her arms. "I aint gonig out there what happens if we gett killed" yelled Rika, Takato grabbed her arm and dragged her to the open field where it was raining and pouring. "Look at that one!" yelled Takato pointing to a lighting steak that went straight to the ground far away from them. Rika turned to face Takato they were friends for a long time now... "Goggle brain why do you want to merry me?" asked Rika smirking. Takato looked serious. "So I can kiss you whenever I want to" he said as they moved closer to each other expierencing there first kiss then a lightning bolt went right at them and seperated them causing it to make a glass type material by hitting the sand.... Rika woked up and rubbed her, Rika remembered that Takato was the first boy she had ever kissed or well they kissed at the same time with each other.  
  
Later on that evening Rika got ready and put on a tight dress very fashionable with high heels she walked down the street to the bar and saw a fimiliar face holding a baby in her arms. "Oh my good hell is that you Rika I haven't seen you in ages look at you!" laughed a friend with a long nose and black hair. "Oh my god its you Stella and your in a bar - with a baby!" laughed Rika rolling her eyes, Stella justed laughed not really caring. "I know, I have three other brats at home this one is still practically stuck on my tit so I can like take it anywhere" laughed stella rika nodded. Rika rolled her eyes as she saw Takato with a woman wearing skimpy clothes with crimped blonde hair and green eyes, Rika went up to them. "Wow Takato i didn't know some one as lazy as you are could move on" laughed Rika alittle jealouse snarling at the hoe, The woman flicked her ciggerette ashes at Rika's face. 'And who are you" she squeaked. "His god damn bitchin wife!" yelled Rika smacking him across the face at this moment Rika had lots of beers and ran outside why was she so jealous. Takato ran after her it was raining outside. "Rika wait!" he yelled. "What do you want Takato?" snapped Rika., "Why were you so jealouse its like you were making a point you still cared about me!" yelled Takato. "HELL NO, I think you should pay attention to those divorce papers instead of some blonde whore!" yelled Rika. "I already told you for years Rika I am not signing those papers!" yelled Takato. 'What are you jealouse?" asked Rika smirking crossing her arms. "Of what you and your gay ritch husband I am not as dumb as I look I mean never mind its all over the news and the reason why I'm not signing them is to make your life miserable!" yelled takato. "Well I think you already did that part when we were together!" yelled Rika. "Be a bitch maybe I will never sign those papers!" yelled Takato "FINE!" "FINE!" yelled Takato storming away.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes and stormed to a taxi and went home crying in her bed, She had loved him so much when she was younger it was hard wanting a divorce from him. 


End file.
